


Start From Scratch

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è a casa per le vacanze ed è passato quasi un anno da quando lui e Blaine si sono lasciati. Lui e Dave continuano a imbattersi l'uno nell'altro e finiscono per formare un'amicizia.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start From Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start from Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415345) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Prompt: Smut e sex toys oppure scambio di doni fluffoso oppure angst (essere da soli per le vacanze)  
> Rating/Avvertimenti: Arancione – non NC17 (mi spiace?)  
> Trama: Kurt è tornato a casa per le vacanze ed è passato quasi un anno dalla sua rottura con Blaine. Lui e Dave continuano a incrociarsi e finiscono per forgiare un’amicizia [La fic è stata pubblicata l’8 febbraio 2012, quindi prima degli episodi “Heart” e “On My Way” della terza stagione, ragione per la quale non vedrete accenni a San Valentino o al tentato suicidio di Dave o alla _NYADA_ – N.d.T.]  
>  Parole: ~7,000 (Alla prompter: mi dispiace, ha preso una piega tutta sua. Non so se rispetta anche solo una delle tue trame, ma spero che ti piaccia comunque)  
> Avvertimento: Blaine non è poi così ‘carino’ qui, ma spero che sia comunque credibile/verosimile  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Kurt era a casa per le vacanze. Da solo. Il che era deprimente. La notte di San Silvestro sarebbe arrivata presto… E lui l’avrebbe passata in solitudine. Di nuovo. Gli sembrava di essere circondato da promemoria della sua rottura con Blaine, di quasi un anno fa. Avrebbe preferito essere nel suo dormitorio, dove almeno avrebbe potuto seppellirsi nei compiti e negare che le vacanze esistessero, quest’anno. Inoltre, se fosse ancora a Philadelphia, le probabilità di incrociare il suo ex sarebbero diventate inesistenti e il suo compagno di stanza fuori come un balcone si sarebbe incaricato di distrarlo e rallegrarlo. E per completare il tutto, stava dando una mano nell’officina di suo padre, perché uno degli impiegati si era dato malato, quindi non poteva neanche rimanere a casa a commiserarsi. Almeno non doveva lavorare _sulle macchine_. Il campanello al bancone trillò, trascinandolo fuori dal suo pozzo di malumore autoindotto, e si schiaffò in volto un sorriso pimpante e sussultò impercettibilmente quando riconobbe l’altra persona.

“Dave! Ciao. Come va?”

“Ehm. Ehi, Kurt… tutto bene. Tu come stai? Piace la _UPenn_ 1?”

Fu sorpreso dal fatto che Dave sapesse quale college frequentasse, ma non gli diede molta importanza, in fondo c’erano dozzine di modi in cui avrebbe potuto scoprire quell’informazione.

“Sì, direi… sta diventando lentamente familiare. È difficile ricominciare da zero, sai, no? Non conoscere niente e nessuno.”

“Già, è molto grande. Eh… il mondo, intendo. Fuori da Lima. Mm, già. Sono venuto a prendere l’auto di mio papà.”

“Oh, certo. Fammi solo controllare il registro.”

Gli diede le spalle, rimuginando sul fatto che neanche Dave Karofsky sembrasse volergli parlare. _Deprimente_. Trovò la voce a proposito di un controllo generale a carico di Paul Karofsky e vide che era già tutto pronto e pagato. Rimaneva solo da venire a ritirare la macchina, la chiave era appesa di fronte a lui, in attesa. Esalò un sospiro triste, perché probabilmente sarebbe stato relegato a dover passare il tempo con Finn per due settimane.

“Ecco qua, tutto fatto. Devi solo firmare qui per confermare che l’hai ritirata,” disse, girandosi verso di lui con i documenti necessari. Quando lo guardò in volto, si accorse che era pallido e con l’aria di stare per svenire dal nervosismo.

“Dave? Ti senti bene?”

“Ehm, sì. Certo. Scusa. Solo- è stato un lungo viaggio. Eeh… Dove devo firmare?”

Gli indicò la linea e lo guardò confuso fargli un cenno con la testa, accennando a sollevare la mano per salutarlo, per poi allontanarsi a lunghe falcate verso l’auto di suo padre. Quello sì che era stato un incontro strano.

 

Avrebbe dovuto stare alla larga dal _Lima Bean_. Ma non aveva usato il cervello. Beh, in un certo senso sì, ma si era limitato a fornire un input quale: _caffeina, bollente, ora_! Ovviamente il fato aveva cospirato contro di lui, perché vide Blaine e Sebastian raggomitolati l’uno all’altro in un angolo, con i nasi che quasi si toccavano, e gli sembrò che lo stomaco gli venisse attraversato da spuntoni roventi di rabbia. Aveva pensato di aver superato la cosa, ma rivederlo riportò in superficie ogni insulto e parola offensiva che Blaine gli aveva rivolto. Aveva saputo esattamente cosa dirgli per ferirlo, aveva puntato a ogni sua piccola insicurezza e paura e non si sarebbe mai dimenticato del senso di tradimento che aveva sentito, sentendosi rinfacciare in quel modo le sue ammissioni sussurrate.

All’epoca era stato sconvolto, perché non era stato assolutamente un comportamento tipico del suo ragazzo, almeno per come lo conosceva _lui_. Blaine non gli aveva mai urlato contro, né era stato malevolo nei suoi confronti. Gliel’aveva visto fare di tanto in tanto con altre persone, certo, ma si era semplicemente detto che fosse per via del suo carattere fin troppo protettivo e sensibile. E invece gli aveva semplicemente inveito contro, dicendogli di essere stufo delle sue incertezze e lamentele, stufo di non fare sesso regolarmente, stufo dei melodrammi del Glee Club e delle Troubletones, e anzi: era semplicemente stufo di Kurt. Era a quel punto che era intervenuto Burt, dicendogli che avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene.

E Blaine l’aveva fatto. Kurt si era dato al pianto per due giorni, prima di chiamarlo, volendo vedere se volesse scusarsi o dargli una spiegazione. Invece l’altro era sembrato sorpreso di sentirlo, il che era stato allarmante, ma non tanto quanto il suo commento: _‘Sono così felice che possiamo essere ancora amici!’_ Lui non aveva avuto idea che si fossero lasciati, ma ripensandoci adesso, a undici mesi di distanza, suppose che avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Perché avesse voluto continuare a stare con qualcuno che gli aveva sputato addosso tante parole intrise di vetriolo, proprio non riusciva a capacitarsene.

Tranne per il fatto che ne sapeva la ragione, eccome. Non gli piaceva questa parte di sé, quella che anelava di stare con qualcuno. Di condividere con un altro il bello e il brutto della sua giornata. Dalla rottura aveva cercato di riaffermare se stesso, di essere felice di chi era, di ogni parte di sé, da solo. Aveva avuto il college in testa, questo obiettivo distante: pensava che tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Migliore. Che lasciare Blaine fosse comunque inevitabile, dovendo andarsene da Lima mentre lui rimaneva. Peccato che l’università fosse difficile. Non tanto il carico di lavoro, ma l’impressione di solitudine era stata esacerbata, evidenziando quanto fosse circondato da amici e parenti, qui in Ohio.

Certo, ora non lo guardava male più nessuno per come decideva di vestirsi o per essere gay. Non importava a nessuno. Ma era quello il punto. A nessuno importava nulla _di lui_. Forse adesso era un po’ melodrammatico, perché _c’erano_ delle persone che s’interessavano a lui. Si _era_ fatto degli amici, ma vedere il suo ex gli aveva semplicemente ricordato tutto quello che aveva cercato di superare nell’ultimo anno. Sapeva che essere da solo fosse meglio che stare con qualcuno che non lo amava e sosteneva pienamente, però. Sapeva di non potersi affidare a nessun altro per la sua felicità e di non doversi sentire obbligato a trattenersi o censurarsi o vestirsi diversamente solo per far sentire più a suo agio la persona con cui stava. Sarebbe stato se stesso. Al cento per cento. Come disse Brian Kinney, niente scuse e niente rimpianti. Ma neanche tanto sesso. Cosa che stava iniziando a mancargli.

Si voltò per uscire prima che alzassero lo sguardo e lo scorgessero, perché davvero non se la sentiva di affrontarli, e invece vide Dave, con l’aria di chi stava cercando di nascondersi dietro al tavolo scivolando il più in basso possibile sulla sedia. Peccato che fosse più alto di Kurt, quindi stava fallendo miseramente. Decise di non lasciare il locale e gli si avvicinò.

“Ehi, Dave. Posso unirmi a te?”

“Ehm…” gli occhi nocciola scattarono in ogni direzione e sembrava chiaramente a disagio. Trattenne un sospiro.

“Se preferisci di no, puoi dirlo. Sono un ragazzo grande.”

“No! Non mi dispiace. È solo… non mi aspettavo che tu volessi sederti con me.”

“Oh. Beh, mi piacerebbe, invece. Non abbiamo proprio avuto una chance di chiacchierare, l’altro giorno…”

“Abbiamo bisogno di chiacchierare?”

“Sì. Soprattutto se tu non la pensi così. Siamo amici.”

“Davvero? Da quando?”

“Okay. Ti concedo che il nostro passato non è stato esattamente armonioso, ma abbiamo superato quella fase. E anche secoli fa, o no?”

“Sì, suppongo di sì.” Dave fece spallucce.

“Bene. Allora, cosa stai combinando? Anzi, lasciami andare a ordinare un caffè, poi potrai dirmi esattamente che cosa hai fatto da quando è finito il liceo…”

Quello sembrò essere sollevato, malgrado lui non avesse idea del perché, quindi andò a fare la sua ordinazione. Finse nonchalance piuttosto bene quando si accorse che Blaine stava guardando verso di lui; incontrò il suo sguardo con un sorriso un po’ forzato e sollevò la mano a mo’ di saluto. Tornò direttamente al tavolo di Dave e gli si sedette di fronte.

“Allora, dimmi, cosa fai adesso che ci siamo diplomati?”

Quello lanciò una veloce occhiata alla finestra, quindi tornò a guardarlo con il capo un po’ abbassato, e lui non se n’era mai accorto prima, ma le sue ciglia erano scure, folte, e Dave aveva un’aria _timida_. Cosa che non poté evitare di trovare tenera, perché gli era sempre sembrato così grande e forte, senza un timore al mondo. Tranne che per la sua sessualità, ovviamente. Si chiese se l’avesse già detto a qualcuno. Ai suoi genitori o qualche suo amico. Se avesse un ragazzo. Quello sarebbe stato deprimente: sapere che perfino Dave Karofsky aveva trovato qualcuno, mentre lui era ancora libero come il vento…

“Sto studiando architettura. Ehm… mi piace disegnare.”

Abbassò ulteriormente la testa per l’imbarazzo, come se non fosse fiero di saper disegnare, ma doveva essere bravo se aveva intenzione di basare la sua carriera su quella capacità. Kurt non poté non trovarlo divertente: sia per il suo imbarazzo che per la piccola sorpresa per aver scoperto questo suo lato creativo segreto.

“Bene. Almeno riuscirai a guadagnare uno stipendio facendo qualcosa che ti piace.”

“Tu non stai studiando teatro? Ti piace recitare, no?”

“Sì…” rispose lentamente, e ora era leggermente curioso di sapere con chi Dave avesse parlato, perché le informazioni che aveva su di lui non erano corrette. “Non lo sto studiando, però. Voglio diventare infermiere. Beh, è una possibilità. Potrei cambiare strada, in futuro. Ma è una professione pratica. Mi serve un impiego del genere come appoggio alla mia passione. Sto frequentando qualche corso facoltativo di teatro e di musica, però…”

L’altro lo stava fisando con occhi spalancati. Sapeva che la maggior parte delle persone supponeva che studiasse qualcosa di creativo, ma aveva deciso di essere pragmatico. Avrebbe sempre potuto fare delle audizioni e invece di cercare lavoro come un ossesso sarebbe stato un infermiere qualificato e sarebbe riuscito a pagarsi vitto e alloggio. Non aveva bisogno di essere su un palcoscenico per sentirsi realizzato. Benché stesse cominciando a sospettare che quella strada forse non garantisse un successo completo. Dave continuava a fissarlo sconvolto e lui inclinò la testa di lato.

“Mi stai immaginando in uniforme da infermiera, Karofsky?” disse, volendolo prendere un po’ in giro, ma gli occhi nocciola si erano spalancati all’inverosimile e la sua espressione era orripilata e lui si rese conto di aver parlato a voce un po’ troppo alta, considerando che non sapeva neanche se l’ex-compagno avesse fatto _coming out_ o no. Dio, aveva una bocca talmente larga…

“Mi dispiace _così_ tanto, non volevo dirlo a voce così alta…”

“Amico, va tutto bene… Solo, non ti _stavo_ immaginando vestito così, okay?”

Qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva formulato la frase gliela fece esaminare parola per parola e iniziò lentamente a sogghignare.

“Non lo _stavi_ facendo, ma _adesso_ sì?” domandò Kurt, e stavolta tenne la voce bassa.

“Dio, Kurt, _taci_ un po’. Da quando… parli di roba del genere…?”

Lui non riuscì a trattenersi dal mordersi un labbro, un po’ per la sorpresa e un po’ per non mettersi a ridere, perché l’altro aveva ragione. Era ancora piuttosto restio ad affrontare certi argomenti, ma essere esposto a certe abitudini al college aveva davvero attenuato la sua sensibilità verso certe cose e allargato i suoi orizzonti. Non che avesse mai preso parte a niente, ma aveva imparato _un sacco_ negli ultimi sei mesi, soprattutto grazie al suo compagno di stanza, Ford. Che l’aveva adottato come suo compagno d’uscite, perché a quanto pareva il fatto di essere gay rendeva l’altro più attraente per le donne. Ci doveva essere un fondo di verità, perché Ford non andava mai in bianco e lui era piuttosto sicuro di sapere più cose sul sesso etero di quanto avesse voluto.

“È la cattiva influenza del mio compagno di stanza, scusa… Lui ha modi… _coloriti_.”

“Non c’è problema. È solo… strano sentirti parlare così.”

“Sì, lo so. La prima volta che Finn mi ha sentito usare la parola con la F ha sputato in faccia a mio padre la bibita che aveva in bocca. Gli ha dato più di una ragione per dirmene quattro.”

“Ehm… capisco.”

Si rese conto di star monopolizzando la conversazione, quindi cercò di cambiare marcia.

“Scusa. Non volevo metterti a disagio. Che ne dici di parlare dei nostri piani per Natale?”

“Ehm. Io sono ebreo. Quindi… già.”

“Tu sì che sai portare avanti una conversazione, Dave. Dimmi dei tuoi piani per Hanukkah, allora.”

“Hanukkah è finita il sedici. Quindi, mm, ho in mente di cazzeggiare e passare del tempo con la mia famiglia prima di tornare in università. Andrò al tempio la Vigilia di Natale solo per fare felice mio papà, ma a parte quello… niente di che. Lavorerò su qualche progetto.”

Fece di nuovo spallucce e lui pensò che non gli avesse mai detto tanto, prima. Dave stava osservando il rimasuglio di schiuma nella propria tazza e non sembrava molto a proprio agio. Kurt si sentì deluso e non sapeva bene perché. L’altro aveva ragione, non erano mai stati amici, ma lui aveva intenzione di provare a cambiare le cose. Come un buon proposito per Natale.

“Oh. Beh, okay. Quindi non hai voglia di sentire come se la cavano i tuoi amici?”

“Ehm, non direi. Non ne ho molti da quando mi sono trasferito. Ho lasciato che i rapporti si raffreddassero, a dirla tutta. Ho amici al college, però. Lì, ehm, lo sanno che sono gay.”

L’ultima frase venne detta così piano che lui per poco non la sentì, ma venne attraversato da una scarica di fierezza e felicità e… _gioia_ , a quelle parole. Sapeva di stare sorridendo come un ebete, adesso, ma non gliene importava.

“Piccoli passi, eh?”

Quello sorrise timidamente, annuì e guardò fuori dalla finestra, mentre le guance gli arrossivano. Gli venne voglia di abbracciarlo, ma sapeva che Dave sarebbe stato inorridito se l’avesse fatto qui, in pubblico.

“Mi sto creando una rete di supporto per poterlo dire a mio padre…”

“Pensi che lui… possa non approvare?”

Quello scosse di nuovo le spalle, incontrò brevemente il suo sguardo e tornò a guardare fuori.

“Beh, spero che tu mi consideri una parte di questa rete di sicurezza.”

I suoi occhi scattarono su Kurt così velocemente, con un’espressione così stupefatta, che lui si sentì leggermente insultato. Di certo non era così stronzo da fargli pensare che gli avrebbe voltato le spalle se avesse avuto bisogno d’aiuto!

“Io… no. In effetti. Ma, okay… da ora lo farò.”

Non aveva un tono poi così convincente, quindi Kurt allungò la mano verso di lui, muovendo le dita, e quello la fissò come se si fosse staccata dal suo corpo e stesse strisciando sul tavolo verso di lui.

“Il cellulare, Dave, dammi il tuo cellulare!”

“Oh… certo.”

Lo estrasse dalla tasca e lo fece scivolare verso di lui. Kurt lo prese e si aggiunse alla rubrica, quindi si fece uno squillo, così da avere il suo numero.

“Ecco. Ora sai come contattarmi. Quindi niente scuse, se hai bisogno di aiuto o vuoi solo parlare, okay?”

“Ehm. Certo. Okay.”

Aveva un’aria stupefatta, ma anche compiaciuta, quindi Kurt si riappoggiò allo schienale sentendosi soddisfatto.

 

Due giorni dopo, stava osservando Finn tornare bambino, strappando via la carta dei regali, sovreccitato e in qualche modo già dopato di zucchero. Kurt stava sorseggiando la sua prima tazza di caffè del giorno, mandando a tutti messaggi per augurare Buon Natale. Suo papà e Carole si stavano comportando in maniera stucchevole, trovando sempre nuove scuse per alzarsi e andare a baciarsi sotto il vischio ogni tre per due. Era piuttosto sicuro che si stessero godendo la casa tutta per loro, ora che lui e suo fratello erano al college, perché erano più affettuosi del normale. E _quella_ era un’idea che non voleva approfondire: i genitori che se la spassavano. _Brivido_.

Sussultò quando il cellulare vibrò e riuscì a ignorarlo per al massimo un minuto prima di controllare il mittente, malgrado il cipiglio critico di Burt. _Dave K_. Fissò il messaggio tagliato a metà e lo selezionò con un tocco del pollice, avendo bisogno di leggerlo per intero.

_Grazie per l’altro giorno. Ho fatto_ coming out _ieri sera. A quanto pare lo sapeva da secoli. Siamo rimasti a parlare tutta notte. Buon Natale, Kurt._

“Tutto okay, Kurt?” chiese suo papà; doveva essere rimasto a fissare il messaggio a lungo, perché perfino Finn si era fermato per guardarlo, e lui annuì rapidamente.

“Sì, va tutto bene… Scusate. È che uno dei miei… ehm, amici, ha appena fatto _coming out_.”

“Sta bene? Vuoi andare a chiamarlo?”

Ammiccò. Ammiccò di nuovo. Era chiaro dall’SMS che l’altro stesse benissimo, il che era un sollievo, e suo padre non aveva idea di stargli suggerendo di chiamare il suo ex-bullo, e quel dettaglio era tutto ciò su cui Burt si sarebbe concentrato. Non _ex_ -bullo. Non _nuovo amico_. Neanche semplicemente _David Karofsky_. Dave sarebbe semplicemente stato l’adolescente che aveva spaventato suo figlio quanto bastava da obbligarlo a cambiare scuola. Già, non sarebbe andata troppo liscia. Aveva bisogno di lavorarci, qui.

“No, è tutto a posto. Adesso gli rispondo e basta, lo posso chiamare dopo. Sembra che sia andata bene, non mi aspettavo che lo facesse così presto, tutto qua. Scusate l’interruzione.”

Gli mandò un breve messaggio: _È fantastico! Spero che tu stia bene. Ci sentiamo dopo_. Guardò Carole e suo padre aprire i loro regali con fare molto più calmo e composto di Finn, quindi cominciò ad aprire con cura i suoi. Suo fratello stava saltellando in giro, sbirciando i regali di tutti mentre venivano scartati e facendo domande, emozionato per quelli degli altri quanto lo era stato per i suoi. Non c’erano sorprese tra quelli di Kurt. Burt aveva imparato a seguire la lista e, sebbene averne una lo facesse sentire un po’ avido, almeno gli evitava di ricevere cose come pantaloni a quadretti arcobaleno con un orlo di maglia di sette centimetri. Finn gli aveva comprato un altro gioco per il computer, anzi, due, e lui apprezzava il gesto e il fatto che volesse dar loro più aree d’interesse comune, ma i video-game proprio non lo entusiasmavano.

“Sono i _Sims – Hospital_ e i _Sims – Broadway_!” esclamò quello, facendolo sorridere alla sua esaltazione, e forse gli avrebbero dato qualcosa da fare prima di tornare al campus; in effetti aveva giocato ai _Sims_ anni fa e una versione su Broadway sembrava interessante. Lo ascoltò lodare le virtù di entrambi i giochi e acconsentì a istallarli immediatamente sul portatile, così che Finn potesse guardare. Kurt stava iniziando a sospettare di essere solo una scusa affinché potesse goderseli lui.

Venne scacciato fuori dalla cucina quando si offrì di aiutare Carole e finì invece a organizzare un’uscita per un caffè con Mercedes, la quale sarebbe rimasta in città solo per due giorni prima che la sua famiglia andasse a farsi un fine settimana di vacanza. Sarebbero venuti anche alcuni dei suoi vecchi amici delle superiori e in occasioni come questa desiderava davvero che Lima fosse più grande e che non dovesse tornare al _Lima Bean_. Pensare al locale, però, gli fece ripensare a Dave, più che a Blaine. Estrasse il cellulare e rilesse il messaggio, sentendosi ridicolmente orgoglioso, benché il _coming out_ dell’ex-compagno non avesse nulla a che fare con lui. Chiuse la porta della sua stanza e lo chiamò.

_“Ehm, Kurt?”_ esordì quello, con tono sorpreso.

“Ciao. Non è un buon momento? Posso richiamare dopo.”

_“No, è a posto. È solo… non mi aspettavo che chiamassi.”_

“L’avevo detto che ci saremmo sentiti,” affermò lui, cercando di fermare il cipiglio in arrivo, perché si stava già facendo venire le rughe tra le sopracciglia e aveva solo diciannove anni!

_“Sì. Ma le persone dicono sempre roba del genere. Non è detto che facciano sul serio.”_

“Beh, io non parlo a vuoto.”

Il silenzio all’altro capo della linea sembrò leggermente più lungo del dovuto, prima che Dave parlasse di nuovo.

_“Giusto. Okay.”_

“Allora, ti va di incontrarci ancora per un caffè? Voglio che tu mi racconti tutto.”

Quello accondiscese con fare riluttante e Kurt si chiese cos’avesse detto per renderlo così scostante. Mise da parte quel quesito, per ora, ma sapeva che ci avrebbe ripensato in seguito.

 

Mercedes, Tina, Artie e Rachel se n’erano tutti andati, ed era stato bello chiacchierare con loro senza gli altri attorno. Rachel adorava stare a New York, ovviamente, e Kurt non era riuscito a evitare di sentire una fitta di gelosia, quando ne aveva parlato per dieci minuti filati, prima che Mercedes le dicesse di chiudere il becco. Kurt l’aveva guardata con gratitudine. Sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta, per quanto fosse stata difficile. New York era troppo cara e aveva fatto domanda di iscrizione alla _NYADA_ solo perché era stato mal consigliato. Neanche Rachel era riuscita a entrare, comunque, il che era stato un piccolo conforto, all’epoca.

Sperimentare quella corsa frenetica gli aveva dato l’occasione di valutare davvero la sua vita. Il suo futuro. Aveva parlato a lungo con suo padre sui pro e i contro di studiare musica, teatro, moda o arti dello spettacolo. Sapeva di poter sceglierne una qualsiasi e avere ottimi risultati. Burt l’avrebbe sostenuto in tutto e per tutto. Ma aveva semplicemente deciso di voler avere qualcosa, una carriera sicura, con orari flessibili che gli permettessero anche di viaggiare. Era piuttosto sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta, ma a volte si chiedeva: _e se invece…_

“A cosa stai pensando? Sembra complicato,” affermò Dave, accomodandosi sulla sedia di fronte a lui, quella che aveva occupato Mercedes solo trenta minuti prima.

“La vita. Le scelte. Le decisioni…”

“Complicato.”

“Mmm,” concordò, ma sapeva bene che anche l’altro non si fosse tirato indietro da pensieri importanti, di recente. “Allora, come va? Come ha reagito tuo papà?”

“Bene. Voglio dire… è stato più facile di quanto pensassi. Ha solo detto… che stava aspettando che glielo dicessi.”

“Quindi, cosa ti ha fatto decidere di fare _outing_? Insomma, ci siamo visti solo qualche giorno fa e non eri pronto, allora,” chiese, staccando con le mani un pezzo del biscotto che Mercedes aveva insistito per comprargli e se lo mise in bocca. Quello sembrò seguire l’azione con lo sguardo e Kurt se ne sentì leggermente compiaciuto.

“Ehm, beh… Ho deciso qual è il mio proposito per l’anno nuovo. Non voglio più mentire; so che non è per niente originale, ma io… È stato un tale sollievo, sai? Dirglielo. Non dover più recitare e far uscire tutto…”

Annuì: sapeva bene di cosa stesse parlando.

“Quindi è quello che farai per l’anno nuovo? Basta bugie?”

“Mmm, in parte. È più il fatto di… essere onesto. Ci sono delle cose che ho tenuto, ehm, nascoste, quindi ho pensato di vuotare il sacco. E ho cominciato con mio papà.”

“Bene. Penso che sia ottimo. Anzi, di più. Fantastico!”

Dave ricambiò timidamente il suo sorriso, abbassando la testa, e lui si ritrovò ad apprezzare questa sua versione timida e loquace. Che disegnava e sorrideva e sembrava stare maturando proprio davanti a lui. Era un po’ come guardare un raro fiore sbocciare lentamente. Kurt sapeva di non aver finito di crescere, non era neanche vicino al traguardo, e più tempo passava lontano da casa, più si rendeva conto di quanto ancora avesse da imparare sulla vita. Accettare la propria sessualità, però… Per Kurt era un vecchio successo, ma vedere l’altro fare dei grandi passi in avanti era… gli faceva venire voglia di poterlo vedere all’università, dove non aveva segreti e non lanciava occhiate furtive attorno a sé, come se fosse imbarazzato di essere visto con lui.

 

Finirono per incontrarsi quattro giorni di fila, a bere caffè e parlare. Dave cominciò a rilassarsi, incontrando più spesso il suo sguardo, facendo battute – la maggior parte delle quali passavano inosservate finché quello non roteava gli occhi e gliele spiegava. Parlava dei suoi amici del college, gli chiedeva dei suoi e ascoltava attentamente quando lui parlava. Kurt si lamentava dell’ossessione di Finn per i _Sims_ , di come il suo compagno di stanza gli avesse mandato una foto di seni al cellulare, la quale era stata vista da suo padre, facendolo morire lentamente di vergogna.

“Meglio così che la foto del suo uccello,” ribatté Dave, sogghignando mentre beveva un sorso della sua bevanda calda.

“Argh. L’ha già fatto la prima settimana, quando si era ubriacato. Disse che se avessi avuto prove fotografiche non avrei sentito il bisogno di dare un’occhiata di persona e lui poteva semplicemente rilassarsi e girare nudo per la stanza tutte le volte che voleva.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Dave stava ridendo beatamente, sputacchiando un po’ di caffè.

“E lo fa? Se ne va in giro nudo?”

“No. Per fortuna. Almeno non quando ci sono io. _Bleah_ , non voglio pensare a cos’altro faccia quando non sono in stanza…”

Quello rise di nuovo e lui fece una faccia schifata, perché sapeva benissimo cosa combinava: l’aveva colto sul fatto fin troppo spesso, per i suoi gusti. Lo rese partecipe di questa riflessione, facendolo solo ridere più forte. Si stava godendo la sua compagnia, e si era sentito strano quando se n’era reso conto per la prima volta, ma adesso, cinque giorni dopo, non riusciva a pensare come potesse essere altrimenti.

“Allora, che piani hai per domani sera?” Kurt era stato invitato a una festa a Columbus con gli amici del college di Finn, ma non aveva intenzione di andarci. E i restanti membri del Glee Club con la sfortuna di essere ancora a Lima per la notte di Capodanno sarebbero tutti andati a casa di Artie. Era piuttosto sicuro di poter portare Dave come amico, ma… lui non avrebbe voluto venire. Non si sarebbe messo a socializzare con i suoi amici solo perché ora lo erano loro due. Quel pensiero lo mise un po’ giù di morale, perché più lo conosceva, più voleva passare del tempo con lui prima di tornare all’università. Inoltre era un netto miglioramento rispetto a Finn ed essere obbligato a giocare tutto il giorno con i _Sims_.

“Ugh. Devo fare da babysitter a mio fratello e mia sorella, così che mio papà e la mia matrigna possano andare a una festa. Perché?”

“Oh… Stavo per chiederti se volessi passare del tempo con me…”

“Ehm. Potresti sempre venire da noi. Se vuoi, intendo. Potremmo guardare un film o roba simile. Matt e Sammy saranno a letto per le nove al massimo.”

“Sì, si potrebbe fare. Papà e Carole daranno un party a casa nostra, quindi non mi va troppo di stare lì. Pensavo tu avessi detto di avere una sorella…”

“Sammy. Samantha. La bambina di sette anni più spaventosa che incontrerai in vita tua, amico.”

Kurt scoppiò a ridere, ma si fermò quando vide la sua espressione completamente seria, quindi ridacchiò di nuovo, perché l’idea che Dave avesse paura di una bambina di sette anni era uno spasso. Era felice di essere stato invitato, però, perché avrebbe significato passare più tempo con lui prima di tornare a scuola.

 

Bussò alla porta d’ingresso dei Karofsky. Era in anticipo e avevano saltato il loro appuntamento al caffè, quel mattino, perché si sarebbero visti quella sera e lui aveva una voglia ridicola di vedere Dave. E incontrare i suoi fratelli minori, dei quali aveva sentito parlare così tanto. L’uscio venne aperto da Paul Karofsky, chiaramente pronto alla sua serata elegante, e Kurt sorrise a mo’ di saluto, vedendo Dave in piedi dietro all’uomo, con un’aria un po’ ansiosa.

“Salve, Signor Karofsky…”

“Oh… ciao, Kurt. Dave non aveva detto che fossi tu l’amico in visita…”

“ _Papà_.” La sua voce era tesa. Imbarazzata.

Lui si morse il labbro, rendendosi conto che arrivando in anticipo si era dato la proverbiale mazza sul piede. Dave aveva fatto _coming out_ una settimana fa e aveva invitato un altro ragazzo gay per la notte di Capodanno. Dave stava alzando gli occhi al cielo e lui trattenne un sorriso di risposta. Suo padre fece un passo di lato per farlo entrare.

“Già. Mio padre e Carole stanno dando una festa, quindi piuttosto che stare a casa per conto mio, Dave mi ha invitato qui…”

Paul Karofsky annuì e chiamò una certa Karen, e lui suppose che si trattasse di sua moglie.

“Giusto, bene, divertitevi, ragazzi. David, sai quali sono le regole…”

“ _Papà_ … piantala e _vai_ …”

Paul sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, invece si limitò a passare lo sguardo tra loro e chiamare di nuovo. Una donna dall’aria amichevole che gli ricordò la Signora Weasley nei film di _Harry Potter_ si avvicinò a loro, lasciando che il marito l’aiutasse a mettersi il cappotto. Gli rivolse un sorriso gentile prima di voltarsi verso Dave.

“Bene, ho già dato loro una bella strigliata. Se anche provano a sollevare la cresta, falli filare nelle loro camere. Possono avere la pizza per cena e _una_ ciotola di gelato. Possono vedere _un_ film e se non riescono a sceglierne uno, allora non ne guarderanno affatto. Ho detto di andare a letto per le otto, ma non ti preoccupare se rimangono su fino alle nove. Okay. Hai i nostri numeri. Grazie di tutto, Davey…”

“Non c’è problema, Karen, davvero.”

Pensò che fosse tenero che la sua matrigna lo chiamasse Davey. Sapeva che l’avesse avuta vicina fin dalle elementari e che era stata una delle sue insegnanti quando sua madre aveva lasciato suo padre. Ne avevano parlato a lungo, non essendosi mai resi conto di aver entrambi perso le loro mamme a circa la stessa età, ma per ragioni diverse. L’altro ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, chiudendo la porta e scuotendo la testa.

“Forza, ti faccio vedere dove staremo e ti presento Matt e Sam.”

Lo seguì in una stanza riservata alle attività della famiglia, dove vide dei grandi cuscini imbottiti sparsi sul pavimento e due bambini raggomitolati su due di essi, uno intento a giocare con un qualche videogioco portatile e l’altra a leggere un libro.

“Ragazzi, lui è il mio amico Kurt; Kurt, loro sono mio fratello Matt e mia sorella Sam. Sarò in cucina a preparare la cena, okay?”

Ottenne come risposta un vago grugnito e Kurt ammiccò: non era riuscito neanche a capire chi l’avesse emesso. Non aveva avuto molto a che fare con i bambini, ma quello che aveva visto gli aveva sempre dato l’impressione che parlassero molto. E nessuno di questi due sembrava giustificare la nomea terrorizzante che aveva descritto Dave il giorno prima.

“Stanno bene? Sono un po’ silenziosi…”

“Di solito non stanno zitti un momento. Sam ha quasi finito il suo libro, quindi probabilmente non si è neanche accorta che tu fossi lì. Anzi, probabilmente non ha sentito neanche una parola di quello che ho detto. E penso che Matt si stia affacciando alla pubertà con _anni_ di anticipo, ma che ci puoi fare.”

Lo seguì in cucina e lo osservò estrarre basi per pizza già preparate e altri prodotti dal frigorifero. Sembrava aver svolto spesso quella serie di azioni e lui si chiese quante volte li avesse accuditi.

“Posso aiutare in qualche modo?”

“Ehm, certo. Okay. Stavo solo per chiederti di fare la tua pizza. È piuttosto facile, mettici sopra quello che vuoi. Ci risparmia la rottura di farli litigare per scegliere gli ingredienti.”

“Litigano un sacco, eh?” domandò, iniziando a tagliare dei pomodori e ricordandosi del commento di Karen sulla scelta del film da guardare.

“Non ne hai idea, amico. Avevo sempre voluto un fratellino da piccolo, sai, ma penso che sarebbero solo stati anni e anni di battibecchi e avrei finito per non sopportarlo. Avere dei fratelli così piccoli mi va bene. La maggior parte delle volte.”

“Sembrano essere piuttosto educati, però.”

“Lo pensi _adesso_. È perché sono ossessionati da quello che stanno facendo. Non appena Sam finirà il suo libro, ruberà il videogioco di Matt. Oppure se Matt si stufa di giocare, andrà a sfilarle di mano il suo libro… A quanto pare stanno imparando a socializzare col prossimo o roba simile,” borbottò, iniziando a tagliare un peperone dopo aver messo da parte delle carote alla julienne. Quello sì che era strano da mettere su una pizza. Diede un’occhiata al bancone della cucina: c’erano spinaci, carote, pinoli, tre tipi diversi di formaggio, foglie di basilico, pomodori, anacardi, olive, peperoni, capperi, funghi. Ma nessun tipo di carne.

“Io… come ho fatto a non sapere che fossi vegetariano?”

Quello fece spallucce. “Lo siamo tutti. Va bene lo stesso, no? Puoi fare a meno della carne per una notte?”

Kurt annuì, ignorando l’immagine di un Ford-mini-diavoletto che gli sussurrava all’orecchio: _‘Caaaaarneh, oh ssììì!’_ Dave chiamò i suoi fratelli, dicendo loro di venire in cucina (dovendo infine andare a prenderli fisicamente), raccomandando di scegliere almeno cinque tipi di verdure da mettere sulla pizza. Ci sapeva fare con loro: aveva notato che Sam aveva cercato di dare un calcio a Matt e lui si era spostato tra i due con un sospiro.

“Potreste cercare di comportarvi bene per una notte? Non ho davvero voglia di mandarvi in camera vostra.”

Ottenne come risultato un’occhiata fulminante da entrambi e Kurt dovette trattenere uno sbuffo divertito alla scena. Incontrò lo sguardo di Dave da sopra le teste dei bambini e sogghignò prima di mettersi a fissare il soffitto, mica di mettersi a ridere. Una volta che i più piccoli ebbero finito e che la cena era stata messa in forno, Dave lo invitò a occuparsi della propria, mentre si mise a coprire la sua base con spinaci, frutta secca, pomodori e formaggio _feta_. Lui lo imitò, aggiungendo della carota grattugiata, giusto per curiosità. Completò il capolavoro con una spolverata di formaggio e quando sollevò gli occhi, trovò l’altro intento a osservarlo.

“Che c’è?”

“Ehm. Niente. No, okay, non è ‘niente’, ma… Ho una confessione da fare, sai, per via del buon proposito per l’anno nuovo eccetera,” disse, fissando la parete. Kurt nascose un piccolo sorriso, abbassando la testa nel caso che guardasse di nuovo nella sua direzione. Era piuttosto sicuro di sapere di cosa si trattasse; Dave non era stato esattamente discreto, considerando come lo guardava quando erano insieme. Kurt non era in cerca di un ragazzo, però – beh, _lo era_ , ma non uno che abitasse così lontano da lui.

“Puoi dirmelo…”

“Infatti… non penso di riuscirci. Dirlo a voce alta… è stupido.”

“Beh, che ne dici se me lo scrivi su un pezzo di carta e me lo dai a mezzanotte? Perché non lo facciamo entrambi?”

Quello sembrò sul punto di protestare, ma fece di nuovo spallucce, prima di afferrare un blocco di foglietti vicino al telefono e due penne. Ne strappò un pezzo e gli diede il resto. Kurt lo studiò per un secondo, non sapendo bene cosa scrivere. Non voleva dargli false speranze, ma voleva anche essere sincero. Dave gli piaceva, si divertiva con lui e si era chiesto un paio di volte come sarebbe stato essere toccato dalle sue mani e toccare a sua volta. Si era ritrovato a guardarlo sempre di più, in particolare da quando era arrivato, quella sera. Quando spostò lo sguardo, si accorse che l’altro aveva già scritto quello che doveva e si stava mettendo in tasca il pezzo di carta, quindi scarabocchiò velocemente: _Mi piaci. Ma non posso fare niente a riguardo_.

 

Una volta finito di cenare e messi a lavare i piatti, Dave aveva riportato i suoi fratelli ai rispettivi cuscini con una scodella di gelato ciascuno per guardare un film. Non diede loro neanche l’opportunità di litigare, scegliendone uno lui e facendolo partire. Dopo averlo visto separarli da due litigate furiose, Kurt si sentiva un po’ agitato, ma l’altro si era limitato a proseguire con calma la serata. Il pezzo di carta nel taschino della camicia gli sembrava bruciare, come se volesse attraversare la stoffa, ed era alquanto sicuro che gli stesse facendo prestare più attenzione del solito a Dave. Il quale invece sembrava essersi rilassato completamente.

Il film terminò e Kurt si rese conto di non ricordarsene neanche un minuto. _Siamo messi male_. Non erano neanche le nove, avrebbe dovuto passare con lui almeno altre tre ore e a malapena riusciva a interessarsi ad altro che non fosse Dave, il foglietto nella tasca e la voglia di sapere cosa ci fosse scritto su quello dell’altro. Era abbastanza sicuro che vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa di simile a quello che c’era sul proprio, ma non lo sapeva _per certo_ e, più ci pensava, meno capiva se sperasse che ci fosse _davvero_ qualcosa del genere o se volesse l’opposto. Aveva una mezza idea di cambiare quello che aveva scritto, ma non c’era modo di farlo senza farsi beccare in flagrante.

“Vado solo a metterla a letto… Tu scegli un altro film da guardare per noi, io torno subito.”

Lo guardò prendere in braccio la bambina addormentata e dileguarsi al piano di sopra, quindi rivolse lo sguardo su Matt, il quale lo contraccambiò. Gli sembrava di essere sottoposto a scrutinio e di non avere i requisiti necessari quando il più piccolo sbuffò e roteò gli occhi. Prese le scodelle e le portò in cucina, sciacquandole e lasciandole accanto al lavandino. Fissò il blocchetto e la penna, cercando di farsi venire in mente cos’altro avesse potuto scrivere, ma non ebbe alcuna idea. A parte alcune che non erano affatto più appropriate.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese Dave, infilando la testa nella soglia e facendolo sussultare, ma Kurt annuì bruscamente.

“Sto solo sciacquando le ciotole del gelato. Non ho scelto un film. Ho pensato che avremmo potuto farlo insieme…” sapeva di stare vaneggiando e ne era imbarazzato, sentendo le guance scaldarsi. Quello scrollò le spalle in maniera disinteressata e lui lo seguì nel salotto della famiglia. Suo fratello non c’era più, evidentemente era stato mandato a letto. Dave fece scorrere la lista sullo schermo e Kurt propose _La Maledizione della Prima Luna_ – c’era abbastanza azione da soddisfare Dave e lui l’aveva già visto, quindi se finiva per non stare attento anche questa volta, almeno avrebbe potuto cavarsela con un paio di bluff.

Dave si sedette all’altra estremità del divano, schioccando il collo e mettendosi comodo in un mare di cuscini. Lui raggomitolò le gambe sotto di sé, incerto se si stesse solo immaginando la tensione, ma senza i bambini nella stanza l’atmosfera era più… intima, in qualche modo. Quasi come un appuntamento. Il film cominciò e lui s’impose di guardare lo schermo, invece del viso dell’altro, illuminato da vari gradi di luce a seconda della scena. Era piuttosto sicuro che il film non fosse durato così tanto, la prima volta che l’aveva visto e, quando i titoli di coda cominciarono a scorrere, controllò l’orologio vedendo che erano solo le undici e dieci.

“Vuoi un caffè? Non devi rimanere, se vuoi andare a casa…”

“Dimentichi che casa mia è piena di gente di mezza età determinata a festeggiare Capodanno. Non ho intenzione di tornare almeno fin dopo l’una… E anche allora sembrerò uno sfigato totale.”

“Mi pare giusto,” disse Dave, ridendo; a lui piaceva molto quel suono e l’aspetto che aveva quando era felice. Si stava cominciando a chiedere se proporre un bacio di mezzanotte fosse completamente immorale. _Sì_ , decise: avrebbe certamente significato dargli vane speranze o illuderlo. Lo seguì in cucina, ammiccando quando accese la luce brillante. Quello si diresse verso una vera macchina del caffè e Kurt si chiese perché mai andasse al _Lima Bean_ quando aveva _quella_ a disposizione. Guardandolo macinare i chicchi e scaldare il latte, cominciò a capire.

“Va bene se stai facendo più di una tazza. Ma fare tutta ‘sta roba per una sola è una palla e mio papà si rifiuta di avere il caffè istantaneo in casa,” spiegò quello, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e lui si rese conto di aver parlato a voce alta. Qualche minuto dopo gli porse una tazza, facendola scivolare sulla superficie del bancone, e lui inalò il profumo fragrante e amaro. Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide intento a guardarlo, con aria ansiosa, come se si stesse preparando a qualcosa.

“Non posso aspettare fino a mezzanotte. Ecco, tieni,” affermò, estraendo il pezzo di carta dalla tasca e passandoglielo come prima. Il suo stomaco si contrasse. Kurt lasciò il biglietto dov’era e gli passò il proprio. Era nervoso, ma non quanto sembrasse esserlo Dave – era alquanto sicuro che stesse tremando leggermente. Aprì e spianò il suo fogliettino e lesse: _Vado alla_ UPenn _anch’io_.

Beh.

Quello non se l’era aspettato.

Sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo l’altro fissare il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano e si morse un labbro, mentre il cuore accelerava i battiti e il nervosismo aumentava per un motivo del tutto diverso. Dave andava alla _UPenn_. Con lui. Perché non gliel’avesse detto prima, non ne aveva idea. Ma _andava alla UPenn_. Gli sembrò che delle bolle di gioia effervescente gli stessero scoppiando nello stomaco e sorrise. Per poco non _ridacchiò_.

“Dici sul serio? Non è uno scherzo o roba simile?” chiese Dave e la sua espressione tra il ferito e l’incredulo lo spinse a parlare.

“No! Non scherzerei su cose simili… Tu…” _mi piaci davvero, davvero molto_. “Perché non me l’hai detto prima che vai alla _UPenn_? Insomma, sono sicuro che ci siano state un sacco di opportunità.”

“Sì, ecco, è così. È solo che all’inizio… Ti ho visto in giro per il campus e ti ho evitato, perché pensavo che fosse quello che volevi. E poi ci siamo incontrati di nuovo qui e tu sei stato così amichevole e ho pensato che magari non avrei dovuto farlo, ma non sapevo come dirtelo… e più rimanevo zitto, peggio era.”

Era un pensiero stranamente dolce, il fatto che gli fosse stato alla larga, convinto che fosse quello che voleva, mentre invece c’erano momenti in cui Kurt avrebbe dato tutto pur di vedere un volto familiare. Era evidente che Dave fosse nervoso, aveva ripreso a evitare di guardarlo, come il primo giorno nel locale. Kurt spostò il caffè, così da non urtarlo accidentalmente.

“Vuoi sapere perché ho scritto che non potevo farci nulla…?”

“Perché?” chiese, con voce strozzata e gli occhi spalancati quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lui. Non si allontanò, però. Kurt spostò anche la sua tazza e si sporse in avanti, lasciando solo qualche centimetro tra di loro – e poté giurare che il ritmo del respiro dell’altro aumentò.

“Non sono pronto a una relazione a distanza. Ecco perché non potevo, o meglio: non volevo fare nulla… Ma dato che vai anche tu alla _UPenn_ … Beh, è tutta un’altra storia.”

“Oh. Davvero? Kurt? Che- che stai facendo?”

Si era avvicinato ancora di più, facendo toccare le loro cosce.

“Sto per baciarti…”

“Oh. Perché? Insomma… non vuoi un appuntamento, prima, o roba simile?”

“Dave, siamo andati a bere il caffè insieme ogni giorno per gli ultimi cinque giorni e abbiamo appena guardato due film. Direi che ci spettino eccome un bacio o due…”

Ciò detto, portò la bocca a coprire la sua. Si mosse lentamente, non volendo andare di fretta o spaventare l’altro, benché sperasse che fosse tutt’altro che spaventato, al momento. Riuscì a sentire le sue mani posarsi gentilmente sui propri fianchi e la dolce pressione delle sue labbra che rispondevano al bacio. Lasciò che il corpo si posasse contro il suo, intrecciò le dita dietro la sua testa, giocò con i sottili capelli che vi trovò, non insistendo per fare entrare in gioco la lingua o per toccarsi di più, limitandosi a questo primo bacio lento e dolce. Non contava quello del liceo. Quello era stato un ragazzo terrorizzato e impaurito che gridava silenziosamente la sua richiesta d’aiuto, non il giovane uomo timido e tranquillo che aveva imparato ad accettarsi. Si scostò di poco e incontrò i suoi occhi.

“Tutto okay?”

Dave annuì e lui sorrise, mentre un senso di leggerezza lo riempiva da dentro. Si sporse in avanti per un altro bacio e questa volta Dave lo incontrò a metà strada. _Meglio_. Erano entrambi esitanti, dapprima, ma Kurt mantenne la costante pressione del fisico contro il suo, facendo scivolare le labbra sulle sue e infilando le dita in ciocche scure e ricce. Le mani grandi strinsero la presa e Kurt spinse i fianchi in avanti, mostrando approvazione. Incoraggiamento. Il suo gemito gli riverberò contro la bocca e Kurt sorrise, facendo scivolare fuori come risultato la lingua, passandola velocemente sulle sue labbra, le quali si separarono prontamente.

Le lingue aggiunsero molte più sensazioni all’esperienza. Riuscì a gustarlo – sapeva di gelato e caffè – sentire la superficie liscia dei suoi denti, la pressione calda e umida della sua lingua contro le labbra. Era un bacio un po’ disordinato e mancava un po’ di eleganza, ma era ardente ed entusiasta, e Kurt non voleva niente di perfetto, voleva _questo_.

“Aspetta aspetta aspetta…” disse Dave, scostandosi lentamente e con fare riluttante, con un’espressione accaldata ed eccitata e _felice_. E un tantino confusa. “Stiamo… uscendo insieme?”

“Adesso? No. Stiamo pomiciando. L’anno prossimo? Ci puoi _scommettere_ che usciremo insieme.”

Sorrise e Dave sorrise a sua volta.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Upenn_ è il nomignolo della _University of Pennsylvania_ , con sede a Philadelphia; è uno dei college più antichi degli Stati Uniti e fa parte della _Ivy League_. _Penn è sempre compresa nel novero delle 10 scuole più selettive secondo_ Princeton Review _. A livello di scuole professionali, i programmi più selettivi sono quelli della Facoltà di Giurisprudenza (_ Penn Law _), della Facoltà di Economia (_ Wharton _), e delle varie facoltà mediche (medicina, odontoiatria e scienze infermieristiche)_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universit%C3%A0_della_Pennsylvania).


End file.
